Surfing has been a popular recreational and competition sport for many years, its origins believed to be in the South Pacific with reports of natives of Tahiti surfing as early as 1777. Following the popularity of surfing and the surfboard, other related sports and sporting equipment have emerged including bodyboarding sometimes termed “boogie boarding”. In bodyboarding, a shorter still elongate version of a conventional surfboard is used that is designed to support a rider who is lying or sitting on a bodyboard as opposed to standing upright. As the bodyboard is significantly easier to use than a surfboard, it has experienced an increase in popularity over the years.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.